It is well known that there is considerable heat loss from a building, such as a home, from the basement area. The space between the top of the basement wall and the ceiling has only a minimum of insulation so that considerable heat is lost in this manner to the outside atmosphere. Matte type insulating materials have been used to close the space between adjacent floor joists beneath the floor.